


they were kissing in the rain (as we used to)

by prouvaire_nif



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Robespierre, Break Up, CZY MOGĘ PISAĆ AU JAK TO JEST KURNA HISTORIA, Camille zasługuje na coś lepszego niż moje znęcanie się nad nim, Danton jest złą influencją ale powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem, Emotional, Established Relationship, M/M, angst and mild smut, historyczny no, i umie się wspinać na 3 piętro, paryż, they were kissing in the rain (as we used to)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Camille przechodzi życiową lekcję, że nic nie jest niezniszczalne, zwłaszcza jeśli ciągle pada deszcz.





	they were kissing in the rain (as we used to)

Camille chwiał się w przekonaniu, że za chwilę straci przytomność.

Niepisana zasada by nie wchodzić ludziom do sypialni nie obowiązuje, jeśli żyje się w czasach bardziej liberalnych od jej wymyślenia, a dodatkowo jest się świadomym, że kałuża, w porównaniu z oceanem już na nikim nie robi wrażenia.

Także zadyszany Camille rozwalony pośród pościeli najprawdopodobniej na nikim nie robił wrażenia, wliczając w to wspólnika aktu miłosnego i sprawcę odpowiedzialnego za mroczki za jego powiekami.

A przynajmniej tak miał myśleć kilka tygodni później i dalej, kiedy tylko wracał myślami do tamtej nocy.

\- Kocham cię – wydusił, czując kompletną suchość w gardle, więc każda próba mówienia wiązała się z pewną trudnością. – Tak ogólnie, wiesz, nie tylko dlatego, że…

\- Wiem – odezwał się spokojniej Max, całując jego obojczyk. Camille był zdecydowanie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi, że z nim był.

(Gorzki uśmiech.

Nie teraz, proszę.)

\- Kocham cię – powtórzył ze śmiechem. Max, prawie go w ciemnościach nie widział, przewrócił oczami.

\- Ja ciebie też – potwierdził, a Camille’owi zdało się, że jego serce rozbryzguje się z radości na milion oddzielnych serc, bijących każde z siłą tej emocji.

(To bardzo dobra metafora, acz niezgrabna.)

Zasnęli kilka minut później, Max przewracając się z niego i zakopując w kołdrze – po oczywiście tak prozaicznych czynnościach jak wytarcie całego bałaganu – Camille wolniej, korzystając z chwili bycia przy człowieku, który po prostu sprawiał, że był szczęśliwy.

I przez ten czas, kiedy byli razem, zrobił się znacznie lepszym człowiekiem.

(Temu nikt nie zaprzeczy.)

Prawdopodobnie gdyby byli nieco starsi, a nie zaraz po szkole, oświadczyłby mu się.

(Temu też nikt nie zaprzeczy.)

(Niestety.)

***

Max nie odzywał się do niego, a Camille zastanawiał się, czy popada w paranoję, jednocześnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, co mógł zrobić nie tak. Wrócił jego problem z oddychaniem, szarpiąc go na podłogę i zmiatając przytomność, aż kolejka górska podejrzeń nie zatrzymała się z wymiotowalną ostrością u samego dołu trasy.

To znaczy, nie było tak, że Max nie odzywał się zupełnie.

„Za dużo myślisz i się przejmujesz. Czuję się dobrze, mam dużo pracy. Spotkamy się później”

Pewnie miał rację. Oczywiście, że miał rację, to był Max. Ale jednocześnie chyba miał świadomość, że Camille się martwił, martwi i będzie się martwił. Był znacznie mądrzejszy jeśli chodziło o rozumienie ludzi. Zawsze wychodziło mu to lepiej lepiej, niż jemu. Albo jak Camille’owi rozumienie samego siebie.

A jak poszli na randkę do parku i wszędzie biegały wiewiórki?

Max go znał naprawdę dobrze.

Camille zamrugał, uśmiechając się lekko. Jego mózg jednakże robił się coraz bardziej rozdygotany. Co z kolei nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Westchnął.

On nigdy nie wróżył nic dobrego.

A może to Max?

Nie. Ile on miał lat, by obwiniać innych za swoje błędy?

Idź spać, Camille.

(Jakby sen był lepszym rozwiązaniem)

***

Deszcz zaczął padać więżąc ich na przystanku. Nie mieli parasola, a Camille wspomniał, że na tym przystanku kiedyś pocałował Maxa, ponieważ było to takie filmowe, pocałunek w deszczu.

Przynajmniej niemal po roku przełamali się nieco, okazując jakikolwiek afekt publicznie.

(Chcesz coś bardziej filmowego, Camille?)

Rozmawiali o czymś. Zielone oczy błyszczały na niego z zaaferowaniem, zapewne Max był w połowie tłumaczenia czegoś, ale Camille, choć pochłonięty całą jego osobą nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć konkretów.

Zabawne, że to małe nieścisłości naprowadzają nas na to, że coś jest nie tak.

Gdyby w tamtym momencie zaproponował, aby poszli do kina, Max zgodziłby się.

Camille mógłby się założyć, że za bilety płaciliby oddzielnie.

\- Zamierzam wrócić do domu.

(Co powiesz na rozstanie w deszczu?)

Camille nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy, ponieważ oglądał chodnik. Ponieważ nie był w stanie unieść wzroku.

(Zamierzał tego też żałować później, ale pewne rzeczy są nieodwracalne)

Ale- związki przecież działają na odległość?

\- Rozumiem – potwierdził cicho, ogłuszony tym wszystkim w obu znaczeniach. Było za głośno i zbyt cicho jednocześnie. Mózg pracował mu z ospałą gwałtownością.

\- Także wolałbym, byśmy wrócili do bycia przyjaciółmi.

Czy płakanie na ulicy odzierało go z resztek godności? Jeśli tak, nie miał na tę godność siły.

Przetarł policzki, nie chcąc martwić Maxa.

\- Oczywiście, jasne, rozumiem.

Kłamał. Ale zdarza się. Nie?

Camille przygryzł drgającą konwulsyjnie wargę, zastanawiając się, czy dostanie jakiegoś żałosnego ataku smutku. Palce wbijające się pod jego mostek, nie pomagały na psychiczny ból, jaki z tamtego miejsca się bezładnie wydobywał. Jak tornado żałości i brzydoty.

Naprawdę starał się oddychać. Przecież nie miał astmy.

\- Po pierwsze nie sądzę, by związek na odległość był dobrym pomysłem – On z nim zrywał, ponieważ nie sądził, by Camille wytrwał bez widywania go co tydzień, czekaj… - Po drugie, ja chyba kompletnie nie chcę być w związku.

Świat się zatrzymał.

Camille spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Chyba jestem a – Max wzruszył ramionami. Mimo wszystko wyglądał na pewnego swoich słów. – Także jak coś, to nie twoja wina.

Camille zaczął gwałtownie kręcić głową. Zamrugał mocniej, chcąc widzieć go wyraźnie, jak stoi przed nim i… sam nie wygląda na najszczęśliwszego. Cholera.

\- Nie no, przecież cię kocham takiego, jakim jesteś i to nic złego, spokojnie. Wolę przyjaźń, niż cię stracić. Nie musisz mi się z niczego tłumaczyć, to twoje wybory i jeśli czujesz się z nimi dobrze, to w pełni je akceptuję. Po prostu, no, bądź sobą.

Umilkł dopiero kiedy Maximilien go przytulił, a znajomość gestu uprzytomniła mu, jak dawno tego nie robili.

Druga fala szlochu zaszła go niespodziewanie, ale tym razem otaczały go ramiona przyjaciela, utrzymując go niczym tratwa.

Tratwa, która kilka tygodni później popłynęła do Arras.

***

Stał nagi przed lustrem. Stał nagi przed lustrem i usilnie starał się znaleźć, co było z nim nie tak.

W sensie, ramiona trochę za szerokie, to wiedział. Nos też nie ten, matka miała zgrabniejszy. Ile on by oddał by mieć nos matki. Ale tak ogólnie – przeczesał palcami włosy, wpatrując się w odbicie ciemnych tęczówek – ogólnie chyba było w porządku.

Może był zbyt wielkim optymistą, by zauważać takie rzeczy?

Przynajmniej wysypiał się lepiej przez pierwszy tydzień. I świat był taki, łagodniejszy?

Co było zagadką samą w sobie.

\- Jak już wyjdziesz idziemy z dziewczynami z trzeciego roku na piwo – wrzasnął przez drzwi Georges i, cholera, kto go w ogóle tu wpuścił?

Czy to był ten moment, kiedy Camille przestawał zauważać co się dookoła niego dzieje?

\- Pog… - A może to mu dobrze zrobi? Podobno nie powinno się mieszać smutku z alkoholem. – Daj mi chwilę.

Skończyło się na trzymaniu plątaniny rudych włosów, gdy panienka o najsłabszym żołądku poddała się trywialnemu rozwiązaniu problemu nadmiaru alkoholu w organizmie.

Przynajmniej mogli się z tego śmiać z Georgesem przez następny tydzień.

Świat był naprawdę dziwną zagadką.

\- Nie uważasz, że Maximilien nieco przesadza z tą pracą? – zapytał go, gdy siedzieli na balkonie Camille’owego mieszkania, butelka taniego wina między nimi. Camille oderwał wzrok od chmur.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze. Maximilien zawsze taki był, nie było w tym nic nienormalnego.

\- Serio, on już świruje w tym Arras. Martwię się o tego fanatyka.

\- Myślisz? – Camille spojrzał na niego poważnie. Georges pokiwał głową.

Coś skręciło mu się w żołądku.

\- Wciągnęło go to jak mafia. Stał się niebezpieczny.

Czy to możliwe, by był taki ślepy? Nie zauważał, że Max, że Maximilien, się przepracowywuje, że zbytnio się angażuje emocjonalnie?

Możliwe. Skoro nie był pewien, co się wyprawiało przez ostatnie miesiące, mógł też nie spostrzec, że i za przyjacielem wznosi się powoli ciemna masa.

\- Co możemy zrobić? – zapytał, znów patrząc w chmury, ale tym razem zamiast pustki tysiąc myśli przelatywało przez jego umysł.

\- Chcesz wrócić do pisania? – zaproponował Georges i coś drgnęło w sercu Camille’a.

Delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Zdecydowanie.

**Author's Note:**

> czuję że mam nieco do wyjaśnienia...ale cóż, nie sądzę by ktokolwiek to przeczytał, ale no jak już to stworzyłam to mogę upublicznić, jestem natchnięta aktualnie nową miłością do mojego Kamila Młynka i idk tak wyszło. Danton wbił mu przez balkon, przyzwyczajcie się, bo to jest koncept do dalszego wykorzystania. Nie wiem co mam na swoją obronę, except lmao i mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej się uśmialiście z głupot. lovki i życzę wam miłego tygodnia 
> 
> MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE ODPOWIEDZIALNY ZA TO CZŁOWIEK JEST ZADOWOLONY


End file.
